


Popsicle

by CreativeRose



Series: Smut-Shot Specials [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 1 - 100 real fast, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lui Calibre, Boys Kissing, Counter Cuddling, Counter Sex, Cuddling, Cum For Daddy, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Grinding, Innocent Arlan, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Popsicle fucking, Sex, Sex Interruption, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Daithi De Nogla, daithi de calibre - Freeform, interruptions, lip biting, male on male action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeRose/pseuds/CreativeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer so no one will go outside. Lui tries to play some GTA V with David, but eventually David gets up for a popsicle and Lui can't help but stare.. *Smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my smut-shot special for 40+ followers on Wattpad!
> 
> (And also my first smut! :P)

"Wait, wait, wait... BOOM! HAHA!" Lui squealed in his squeaker voice as he blew up David's character. He managed to blow him multiple times now, when Nogla was away from this spot and when he was sitting down next to him. Daithi came back sighing with a small smile on his face. Lui was giggling happily and he got a look at what Nogla came back with.

He squeaked, "Nogla, what's that?" "It's mai popsicle, bitch." Nogla chuckled with Lui as he opened it, pushing the pop up until it tore through the package. Lui kept eyeing Daithi while playing his game, or at least he tried to.

Daithi was licking the tip when he felt Lui's eyes on him. He smirked and decided to take the upper hand of this. He licked the tip in circles before he dove in and took half of it in his mouth. He pulled up a little more, 'til it was about a third of it, before he started sucking on it, making slurping noises and, because Lui was now staring, very soft, quiet moans. Lui was biting his lip, trying to control himself. He was slowly, but surely getting harder by the second. Nogla was driving him crazy with his.. his popsicle. Lui smirked as he leaned in towards David sucking on the tip of his popsicle. His eyes were closed, which gave Lui the perfect opportunity.

Nogla was enjoying the flavors when he heard a slurping noise, other than his. His eyes opened in shock to Lui licking and sucking at the base of the popsicle while making a seductive face as he was on his hands and knees that sunk into the couch coushins from how hard he was trying to get closer to the popsicle. He made a soft, low, long groan as he stared directly into David's eyes.

Nogla was immensely turned on by this, thinking whether or not he should interact with Lui or make him wait. No... not make him wait... make him beg. Beg for him to touch him, for him make him feel good. This brought a shit eating grin to David's face as he released his mouth from the pop. Lui looked back up at him, confused and kind of scared, not knowing what he was planning. He let his mouth slip off of the popsicle with a whine as a thin string of saliva connected the pop to his lips, until he pulled away. He sat down looking at Nogla, in a way that he looked innocent and vulnerable with the thin layer of blush as he licked his lips, eyes raking Nogla up and down, his thoughts elsewhere.

Daithi decided to take full advantage of him and pushed him down onto the couch, careful not to hurt him as his head connected with the armrest. Lui made a gasp as he was pushed down, David straddling him. Immediately his wrist was grabbed and pulled up, which made him squeak, as Nogla started thrusting the popsicle in and out of Lui mouth. A cute "Nmph..," was all Lui could manage as he fluttered his eyes shut, feeling the cold popsicle rub against his mouth as his face started to heat up.

Lui wasn't prepared when Nogla stopped, it caught him off guard. He's lips parted and tongue at the edge of his teeth. All the cold just... left, spit slightly dangling from his lips. Lui opened his eyes halfway only to meet Nogla's dominant smirk, the one he always wore when he won something... or made Lui do something 'inappropriate', as he liked to call it. The smirk was followed by a small giggle. "Dude, your such a whore." Lui closed his lips as more heat roamed towards his face.

Instead of being a bashful bitch, Lui just smiled and closed his eyes mumbling, "Only a whore for my _Daddy_.." He was hoping that he wouldn't hear, but he was quite dazed and didn't know how loud he said it until he felt Nogla's breathe on his ear. "Don't say d'at.." "Don't say what, _Daddy_?" he teased in his squeaky-kid voice, putting a little more emphasis on 'Daddy'.

He heard a growl and felt hot breath on his neck. "I wouldn't go d'ere Lui, or someone's gonna have ta' _punish_ his _baby_." David warned, his accent thick and heavy, obviously trying to stop himself. A shiver went down Lui's spine, a whimper escaping his lips. Daithi was pleased with this, but at the same time it was going against him. He sighed and brushed his lips against Lui's neck, "Now be a good boy or else Daddy's going t'a _lose his mind_."

The mere thought of having Nogla fuck him senseless sent shivers down his spine, a smile to his lips, curled toes and fingers. It was like a bolt of electricity went through him. "..and trust me, _you wouldn't want Daddy t'a hurt ye.._ "

That just about did it for Lui. He was now hard and just couldn't take it anymore, squirming slightly he tried to get free from Daithi's grasp and the weight on top of him. "Is Daddy making ye _uncomfortable_?" Lui partially moaned as he whined, wanted David to take him right then and there. He used his free arm to grab David's face and bring it to his, their lips moving against each others with rhythm.

Nogla decided to use a little force and be rough, just to tease him. He knows that's what drives Lui up the wall. Dirty talk was his personal favorite, using a husky gravely voice and talking about what he wants to, can, and will do to him.

Nogla broke the kiss with a smirk on his face. "Well someone's eager." "Nogla, please..." "Please what? Go ahead and tell Daddy Nogla what you want." the plastered smirk on his face now showing teeth as a more flustered Lui stuttered as he struggled to come up with a reply.

"I-I-I uh... " was all he seemed to manage, followed by a whimper, his breathing heavy. Daithi sighed and rolled his eyes for dramatic effect, "Does Daddy have t'a do everyt'ing himself?" Lui just giggled as David picked up, the now completely red-faced, Lui and carried him bridal style to the kitchen. He set him on the counter and thought for a bit, Lui shifting uncomfortably under Nogla's gaze.

Nogla put the popsicle back in his own mouth and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Lui carefully. Daithi got closer and closer until he was almost an inch away from Lui's legs that dangled over the counter.

"Lui..." Lui just stared into his eyes, melting into David's olive orbs, which were heavy dilated with lust. Realizing that Daithi was only getting more turned on by the images of Lui in his mind, he got flustered and tried to get Daithi's attention off of whatever he was thinking about him.

"David..." Lui whined. "David stop..." Sure enough, that snapped Nogla out of his trance as he took the popsicle out of his mouth. "Stop what?" Daithi smirked. "Staring..." Lui mumbled. "Awww, but ye're so cute~" Daithi cooed as he rested his forehead and hands on Lui's, which were in his lap. **(A/N: Don't freak out he's holding the popsicle with his thumb!)** Lui only got redder as the end of his lips curved into a smile while he slowly intertwined his fingers with Nogla's.

"I love you.." Lui whispered.

"I love you too." Daithi's words only made his smile show teeth.

Nogla closed the gap between them, passionately moving their lips, finding rhythm in the kiss. He nibbled on Lui's bottom lip and Lui gladly granted him access by opening his mouth. Daithi claimed Lui's mouth, exploring every inch. Their tongues fought for dominance, but before they could finish, Daithi separated his lips from Lui's, a string of saliva confirming his actions.

"Now," Nogla began, making Lui stopped smiling to look from his hands into David's eyes. "Can we finished what we started?" Lui cocked his head slightly, confused with David's words. "My popsicle is kinda melting here!" They both smiled and Lui moved his mouth to Daithi's ear. " _Go ahead and make me..._ " That was all it took for Nogla to go straight for Lui's neck, making him squeak in surprise. "N-Nogla!" "Hmm?" Nogla's humming making vibrations that made Lui squirm followed by adorable moans that only made Daithi wanting more, he simply couldn't get enough of it.

Lui's knees collided as his head fell back and toes curled as soon as Nogla found the 'sweet spot' on his neck, Lui's load groan only acknowledged what he just found. Lui could feel the smirk from David's lips on his neck. David began to lick, nibble, and suck on the tender skin, planting kisses every now and then. His free hand roamed Lui's waist beneath the shirt, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb and playing with the hem of his shirt.

Nogla's lips left Lui's neck as he stared lovingly into his eyes with a hint of hunger as he helped pull off Lui's shirt. In return, Lui helped take off Nogla's shirt, carefully avoiding the popsicle. Once both of them were shirtless, Daithi pressed Lui flushed against his chest, attacking his neck, shoulder, collarbone, and jaw-line with kisses. Lui was starting to get on the island countertop from David pushing him back so much.

David's hands roamed Lui's lower back and waist, sometimes trailing the melting popsicle along Lui's warm back, making him flinch at the sudden wave of cold. Lui's hands grasped the counter, feeling the need to hold on to something or he'd melt away, with his jaw clenched and eyes closed tight as his head aimlessly faced the ceiling.

Nogla's hands found their way towards Lui's shorts, tugging at the hem. Lui got the message and slid off the counter to help rid of his pants, doing the same for David's jeans before David pushed him back against the counter crashing his lips against Lui's.

Lui's hands tangled in Daithi's hair as Daithi's played with the waistline of Lui's boxers. Nogla nibbled on Lui's bottom lip yet again, Lui giving him access. Their tongues began what they started earlier. David won, sucking on Lui's tongue and exploring his mouth, causing Lui to moan into the kiss.

Lui tilted his head and pulled Daithi's head down to deepen the kiss as Daithi began to slide his thumbs into Lui's boxers, starting to tug them down.

Lui kept pulling him down as he'd go away, one hand entangled in his hair, the other wrapped around Nogla's neck. Meanwhile, Nogla's hands had almost taken off Lui's boxers before the article of clothing was dropped to the floor and David pushed him back into the counter, grinding his hips into Lui's, earning a moan. "Nng... mmm... N-Nogla!" Lui broke the kiss panting, his head absentmindedly looking down with closed eyes and parted lips that took in heavy breaths as he shivered from the sudden wave of pleasure that washed over him.

David was pleased with this, enjoying the sight before him. On the other hand, Lui's vision was getting blurry as he couldn't think, just spitting out words because he couldn't form a sentence. "N-Nogl-aAAHH!~" Lui screamed in pure bliss at the sudden contact of David's hand gripped tightly around his dick making him open his mouth in a silent scream as his head shot up for the ceiling. Each of Daithi's movements sending Lui on Cloud 9 for only seconds before it would disappear and be replaced with another.

Nogla's hand disappeared causing Lui's head to return to it's rightful place. He was tense from still being dazed as he's hands left Nogla and came back to the countertop before attempting to open an eye only to be greeting with a clouded vision. He tried to gather the strength to keep standing as he watched David bite his lip.

Daithi saw Lui's trouble in his shaky legs, knees ready to buckle at any moment, before walking over to him and pushing him backwards until his back was resting against the countertop. David then began to stroke Lui, every touch leaving a tingling sensation. He pumped more towards the tip, griping it tightly and constantly rubbing his thumb over the tip before pressing down firmly, making Lui squirm and exotic noises leaving his lips.

David trailed the melting popsicle along his inner thigh stopping between his legs, before gently pushing it in. Lui tensed and winced at the pain. "David... " Lui bit his lip and closed his eyes tight, "...c-cold." "Shh, I know, I know~" Daithi purred in his ear as his free hand gently stroked Lui as he nibbled on his earlobe.

Nogla stopped the popsicle about halfway to let Lui get used to the feeling before he continued further, Lui let out a groan of pain and pleasure as he arched his back. Lui's legs instinctively wrapped around Daithi, his arms draped along Daithi's back, squeezing his own wrists for comfort.

David started slowly thrusting the popsicle deep into Lui, earning soft groans from the smaller man. "D...daddy..." "Oh, we're still doing d'a 'Daddy-thing', huh?" Nogla smirked, picking up the pace. "Daddy please..." Lui whined. "'Daddy please' what? You tell Daddy Nogla what ye want him ta' do." Daithi taunted as he stopped all movements, making sure he was restraining Lui from gaining any friction so he could speak.

Lui tried to move to get any pleasuring feeling, but he was stuck. His only solution was to use his words to get what he wants. "I-I-I w-want D-Dad-dy No-No-g-gla t-to...," Lui stuttered, trying to form some kind of sentence, "..f-fuck me hard...un-til I-I can't th-think a-an-ym-more." He closed his eyes, waiting for Daithi to do something. "No matter what ye were goin' ta' say, I was goin' ta' fuck ye anyways." David chuckled, leaning in towards Lui's neck, "So I'd hold on tight if I were ye." Lui whimpered and held onto Daithi's back, or at least _tried_ to.

Daithi pulled the popsicle out, setting it aside, before he pulled down his boxers and haphazardly throwing them on the floor. He grabbed his member, stroking it a few times, before aligning it with Lui. He slowly pushed in, using the popsicle juice that was leftover as lube. Lui moaned at arched his back at the feeling of Nogla. David sucked, licked, and nibbled on Lui's neck as he stroked him. He waited for Lui to get used to the feeling until he felt Lui grinding down onto him, trying to fuck himself. "Nah-uh," Nogla smirked, "You're gonna let _Daddy_ do it~" "Fuck yes~" Lui moaned at Nogla's words as he was suddenly thrusted into.

David's thrusts started to get faster and harder as he went, earning moans from the smaller man. "Fu-u-uck~" Lui's voice quivered, the thrusts using force the pushed him back and forth on the island counter. The corner of Lui's eyes started to water as he continued to let out cries of ecstasy. "David!" Lui gasped as Nogla found his prostate. "R-r-right there!" He cried, his grip on Daithi tightening. " _Daddyyyy~_ " Lui moaned, feverishly clawing David's back, for he wasn't able to get a good enough grip as he kept slipping. "Mmm, fock~" Nogla groaned into Lui's neck, slamming into him harder. Lui's legs tightened their grip on Nogla as he started grinding into Nogla's thrusts, making Nogla continuously hit his prostate.

"Ahhh~ Fuck!" Lui screamed as Daithi aimed his thrusts towards that one spot, making Lui's vision blur and sent shocks of pleasure throughout his body, his legs numbing from the feeling. Lui's mouth hung open in a silent scream, his mind getting fuzzy as he started drooling. Heat pooled in his stomach as he began to melt into Daithi, getting weaker as, though it seemed in his eyes, Nogla started getting stronger.

Electrical pulses spread throughout Lui as he got closer to climax. "David I'm gonna..." Lui trailed off, his grip on everything tightening. Lui's mind was getting fuzzier and fuzzier by the second. He couldn't think straight, the only thing that slipped into his thought process was David. "Nngh.. Do it for me, _cum for Daddy_." David purred into Lui's neck, going faster as he too was getting close. "Fock Lui," Nogla panted, "I'm ge-..get-tin' cl-ose.." He clenched his eyes and grunted as he felt himself grow closer. In all honesty, he felt like he was starting to float away, in which case he held on tighter.

Lui could feel his fun coming to an end as the noises he was making progressively got louder. With a sudden shout, Lui was in the clouds. Just as he was coming back down to Earth, David shot for the sky, his forehead meeting Lui's chest. Lui smiled unconsciously, unable to stop. After a few moments of them panting, they finally regained full consciousness. "Hey Lui?~" Nogla smiled, pulling out of Lui's now oversensitive body. "Nngh... Y-yeah..?" Lui replied, cracking open an eye to meet Daithi's loving gaze. Daithi immediately pressed his lips against Lui's, moving in a slow passionate way. Lui smiled into the kiss, adoring Nogla's gentle, affectionate side.

David broke the kiss, both smiling at each other like idiots, like they've never done such things before. "I love you~" Nogla cooed, resting his head back onto Lui's chest. "I love you too, you fuck." Lui giggled, closing his eyes and resting his head back down onto the counter. "Ugh, again? _Really_?" Nogla groaned in a fake annoyed tone. "What?" Lui asked, confused as to what he was getting at. "I just fucked ye, I'm not up for a secon't round! I can't." Lui laughed at Daithi's response. "What? N-no! That's not what I was- UGH, whatever..." Lui giggled, looking away dramatically. "Unless d'ats what ye want~" Nogla purred, planting a kiss on Lui's chest.

Lui blushed and was quick to making an answer, "N-no, I-I've already had enough, Nogla. You fucked me dry, dude." David smirked at the answer he received, satisfied with his work. "Nogla, I want to cuddle~" Lui mumbled in his squeaker voice, closing his eyes as sleep was taunting him. "Yeah, d'at sounds good t'a me." Daithi thought aloud, enjoying the thought. He was just about halfway through standing up before a familiar Mexican's voice bounded throughout the house.

"Hey Lui!~ You haven't answered any of my calls or text, just came to see if you're alright and if you wanted to join me and the guys! Oh and-"

Lui and Nogla locked eye contact and both cursed at the sudden stupidity of not answering their friend's text, or locking the door for that matter...

 

or maybe it was the fact that Lui might had given his friend a spare key without telling Nogla...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, don't hate me.


End file.
